<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>road to the ring by writethedust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296465">road to the ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust'>writethedust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you so stubborn for?" Johnny asked. "It's just a ring," he said, shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p>"It's a <i>friendship</i> ring," Doyoung stressed. He avoided Johnny's staring and then said, "and I'm not stubborn." he could feel Johnny wasn't convinced by it so he added, "I just think it's… <i>lame</i>." </p><p> </p><p>Basically the journey of Doyoung finally telling his ring size.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung &amp; Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>road to the ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dear reader, I wrote this in one sitting so it's basically random and short. I don't know what I was thinking but enjoy this nevertheless. </p><p>Please do not expecting much. I'm not a good writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung thought Taeyong would give up. Taeyong had been asking for it three times and Doyoung rejected it every single time. Yet, the man never gave up and still tried to think of <em>sly</em> ways to know his ring size—that one time Taeyong tried to ransack his drawer but luckily couldn't find it or that one time where Taeyong tried to ask their stylist but ended up nothing because they said they usually bring in bundle. <em>Oh,</em> and that one time where he measured his finger while he was sleeping that very late night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What the hell, hyung?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tsk. Mission failed. Uh, goodnight, ddoing," </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yes. Taeyong was asking about his ring size so that he could make a friendship ring. Doyoung thought it was a bit <em>crony</em> so he didn't want it. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you so stubborn for?" Johnny asked as he sipped his morning coffee, leaning against the counter while watching Doyoung munching his breakfast. "It's just a ring," he said, shrugged nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>"It's a <em>friendship</em> ring," Doyoung stressed. He avoided Johnny's staring and then said, "and I'm not stubborn." he could feel Johnny wasn't convinced by it so he added, "I just think it's… <em>lame</em>." he then took a bite of his pancake. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny shook his head. "Sometimes I think your brain needs a <em>screw</em> and that is <em>Lee Taeyong,</em>" he said, sipping his coffee till last drop.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that an insult, hyung?" Doyoung frowned. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny put down his empty mug on the sink. "Nope," he chuckled. "Doyoung-ah, you are too overthinking this time. Like you said, it's a friendship ring. Just what would it do harm anyway? Nothing," he said. "Besides, knowing Taeyong. He won't give up. You know that, right?" </p><p> </p><p>"I know," Doyoung huffed. "and I'M NOT OVERTHINKING, OKAY!." he retorted. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever you like," </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doyoungie hyung," </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung looked up from his laptop. He blinked his eyes surprised by the sudden appearance of a person that rarely came down to this floor. "Jaehyunnie?" he gave a smile nevertheless. "What are you doing here?" he asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, I just remember that stylist noona ask me to ask you about accessories,"</p><p> </p><p>"Accessories?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, apparently she needs your ring size, uh can you tell me?" </p><p> </p><p>It didn't make any sense. Doyoung felt weird. He stared at Jaehyun. "Why is stylist noona asking you instead of me? She could just ask me," he said. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah, I wonder why," Jaehyun gave a nervous chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung sighed. "Is Lee Taeyong asking you to do this?" he asked, voice sharp. </p><p> </p><p>Everything was just too weird. First of all, for Jaehyun to personally come down to his floor was already weird. And then, to just ask about this when they could just text instead. Not only that, ring and size, <em>Lee Taeyong</em> just came out in his mind. And Doyoung wondered why the sudden silence from the other these days. He thought Taeyong had finally given up. Maybe he underestimated this person. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun gave a sheepish smile. He took out his phone and started to dial a certain number—Doyoung was still staring. When the line connected, Jaehyun quickly said, "Hyung, I told you it won't work."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung rolled his eyes. As expected. </p><p> </p><p>"Doyoungie hyung notices it right away," Jaehyun reported. "Okay, bye," the call ended and he put his phone away. "Sorry hyung but Taeyong hyung kept on pestering me so I did," he explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Did Taeyong hyung promise you something?" </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun stayed silent. </p><p> </p><p>"Answer me, Jaehyunie," </p><p> </p><p>"That he will buy a game item I've been wanting if I succeed," Jaehyun let out. "Can you just give him the size, hyung? Pretty please. I need that item," Jaehyun started to beg. He kneed in front of Doyoung and gave his best puppy eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh oh, wait a minute there," Doyoung was startled. "and no! No puppy eyes on me," he argued. "aah-ah," he shook his hands. Oh damn, he will not be weak with this attack. <em>Never, Lee Taeyong!!! </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's been a week since, as far as Doyoung remembered. Taeyong had been busy with his schedule so they hardly interacted with each other. Or that even if Taeyong was at home, Doyoung tried to stay away so that Taeyong could rest as much—but the latter <em>still</em> stayed up playing games instead of resting. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung would very well admit that he slightly missed Taeyong's presence. They are best friends after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Youngdo, quick food," </p><p> </p><p>"Are you still gonna call me that, Yuta hyung," Doyoung put down his very awesome kimchi fried rice—something that he's very proud of. "Here," he then sat down, joining Yuta for late lunch. </p><p> </p><p>They were in the 5th floor dorm, his own dorm. Yuta had come down to eat because apparently he was the only one left in the 10th dorm that was still hungry due to waking up late—Taeil and Jungwoo already ate while Jaehyun and Mark were busy. In his current dorm too, Johnny was off to his regular gym routine while Haechan and Taeyong were busy with their own schedules. So him, being the kind person he was, cooked something for Yuta. </p><p> </p><p>"I just love giving you nicknames to be called," Yuta said, chuckled. "Isn't it <em>endearing</em>?" he laughed then. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung stuck his tongue out. "It's not," </p><p> </p><p>"So, I have heard," </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung bite the fried egg he made. "What?" </p><p> </p><p>"You still haven't given Taeyong your ring size," Yuta said, making Doyoung almost choke his own food. Yuta quickly offered his own water and said sarcastically, "don't die." </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung drank it all. He calmed himself down and then asked, "did Taeyong hyung ask you too?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uhm?" Yuta raised his eyebrow. "Oh yeah, well kinda," he answered. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung squinted his eyes. "Kinda?" he didn't quite understand. </p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughed. "He complained at me so I'm asking on his behalf. Really Youngdo, just give him already," he said, persuaded.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you guys helping him anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you so stubborn about not giving him anyway?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not stubborn," </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you're,"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not,"</p><p> </p><p>"Youngdo, it's just a ring," </p><p> </p><p>"It's a friendship ring," </p><p> </p><p>Silent surrounding them as Yuta didn't say anything back. Doyoung was a bit scared of the sudden stopped argument. Yuta can be scary when he wanted to. </p><p> </p><p>"Wh-what?" Doyoung sturred. </p><p> </p><p>Yuta snickered. "Kim Doyoung," he said. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung gulped. Yuta wasn't calling him by his nickname this time. </p><p> </p><p>"You actually want to make the friendship ring, don't you," </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung didn't know how Yuta came to that conclusion but it was wrong. "No, I'm not!" he argued back. <em>It was definitely wrong. </em></p><p> </p><p>Yuta laughed. "Just be honest with yourself, Youngdo. It's not that hard," he said, snickered. </p><p> </p><p>"I told it's not," </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not buying," </p><p> </p><p>"Yuta hyung!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe three or four days have passed since. Yuta's words have been staying in his mind since. And every time he started to remember that, he started to counter back. <em>I'm not. I'm not</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung thinks Yuta had messed up his brain. </p><p> </p><p>Currently, he was laying in the living room for a change of pace. With random songs being played through the speaker as low voice as it could so it will act as a background noise. Doyoung didn't want to hear any music—he wanted to rest ears—but also didn't want to be in dead silence either. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny and Haechan were in their room, probably busy playing whatever game they usually do, not that he cared. And Taeyong, again off somewhere for his own schedules. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung closed his eyes, finally feeling warm and cozy as he went to slumber. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung didn't know how long he ended up sleeping—the weather was just too nice—but he ended up waking up when he felt his finger being touched. </p><p> </p><p>"Lee Haechan," Doyoung said as soon as he opened his eyes when he recognised the person who was currently sitting beside him while holding on his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"O-oh, good morning hyung," Haechan was surprised because he thought Doyoung was still sleeping—and it was still evening. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung stared. He slowly sat up and said, "What are you doing, mister?" </p><p> </p><p>Haechan gave a nervous laughter. He let down Doyoung's hand slowly. "Hyung's hand looks pretty today so I was just looking at it," he explained—which was obviously a lie. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung looked at his hand. "I didn't know you were interested in my hand," he said. "I know they are pretty," he claimed. </p><p> </p><p>"Ye-yeah…" Haechan just lost words. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, come on. Spill it. I know you're lying," Doyoung clapped his hands as he focused back to Haechan. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Taeyong hyungie," </p><p> </p><p>"I thought so," </p><p> </p><p>"I thought I could measure your finger but you wake up before I can even do that. What's up with the timing hyung?" Haechan exhaled. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung laughed. It was like god helping him. "What did Taeyong hyung promise you? He asked, curious. <em>Taeyong hyung really want to make a friendship ring that much, huh. </em></p><p> </p><p>"LP," Haechan pouted. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung patted Haechan's head and shook his head, "too bad for you." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Again, days passed since and Doyoung was alone in his dorm. He was having evening tea time at the kitchen while watching a drama on his ipad. It was nice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ting ding ting</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the door being opened. Doyoung looked up, noticing Taeyong walked in. The leader had finished his schedule it seemed. "Welcome home, hyung," he said, smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm home," Taeyong smiled back. He put down his own bag on the sofa and walked toward Doyoung. He sat down opposite of Doyoung and asked, "Watching drama?" </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung poured tea in an empty mug and gave it to Taeyong. "Yeah," he answered. "How's your day?" he asked, but eyes focused on the ipad, ignoring the drama he had been watching and started to scroll on random things. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong sipped on his tea, feeling a bit warm inside him. The tiredness somehow slowly disappeared. "My day is good. Although it's a bit hectic," he answered. </p><p> </p><p>"You remember to eat on time, right?" </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong laughed, "of course I do. If I don't, our Doyoungie will be nagging the hell out of me."</p><p> </p><p>Doyoung rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"How about you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mine?" Doyoung thought a bit. "Okay I guess. Been resting a lot," </p><p> </p><p>"That's nice," </p><p> </p><p>"It really does," </p><p> </p><p>Silent surroundings them. No one was talking. The only sounds heard were Taeyong sipping his tea and Doyoung's tapping on his ipad. Just two of them, enjoying each other's <em>presence</em>. It's been awhile. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong put down his mug. He played with the mug, looking at it while his mind was thinking of something else. He was wondering whether he should say it or not. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"Uh?" Taeyong looked up and noticed Doyoung was looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" </p><p> </p><p>"What, what?" </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung frowned, "You have something to say right? What is it?" </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong blinked his eyes but then he just smiled fondly. As expected, for Doyoung. He didn't even say anything but Doyoung just knew that he actually did want to say something. "It's been awhile. Do you miss me?" </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung tapped the table with his fingers. "I do," he answered. Being honest. "—miss you," </p><p> </p><p>"I miss you too," Taeyong said. </p><p> </p><p>Silence again but this time they were looking at each other. Admiring each other good looking faces. <em>Taeyong hyung is godly handsome as always. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Yong-ah," Doyoung called. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Taeyong hummed as a reply. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you my ring size," </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, okay," Taeyong nodded his head, smiling. "—wait, what?" he widened his eyes, jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm saying, I'll tell you my ring size. You want that, right?" Doyoung explained. The ipad was long ignored, he had been focusing on Taeyong since. </p><p> </p><p>"For real?" Taeyong asked again and Doyoung nodded his head. "What with the sudden change? I had been asking you for like, what, a month?" He remembered all sorts of tricks he tried to do and even coaxed his members to help him which he failed every time. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Doyoung thought for an answer. "I don't know why. I just feel like doing it now," </p><p> </p><p>"Not convincing but I don't care anymore," Taeyong started smiling widely. "Yes, finally. No turning back, Doyoung!" he said. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not," Doyoung laughed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A month passed since, </p><p> </p><p>Johnny and Yuta were eating late dinner together and Doyoung joined them while watching some variety show on tv—fried chicken, <em>yum yum</em>. </p><p> </p><p>They were talking and joking around when suddenly Johnny noticed something. "Doyoung?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Doyoung hummed, eyes glued on the tv. </p><p> </p><p>"You're wearing a <em>ring</em>," Johnny stated. </p><p> </p><p>Yuta then quickly took a look and said, "ohh, you're right." He started to snicker. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung suddenly felt conscious about it and tried to hide it. </p><p> </p><p>"Too late, Youngdo. We already saw it," Yuta said in a teasing melody. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung blushed. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you actually gave in, huh," Johnny said, wiggled his eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"I did," Doyoung replied in a soft voice, feeling shy with the sudden attention from the two olders. </p><p> </p><p>"After all those remarks, you actually did gave in the end," Johnny said and then laughed. He just thought it was funny. "Taeyong power," </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" </p><p> </p><p>Yuta was also laughing. "I know you actually want to do it too," he said. </p><p> </p><p>"I told you I'm not!" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah, I told you, I'm not buying that," </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung!!" Doyoung pouted while blushing because Johnny and Yuta kept on laughing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hyung, I didn't know you're wearing a ring?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hm?" Taeyong looked at his finger and smiled. "Oh this?" he started to giggle. "It's a friendship ring me and Doyoung made. Nice, isn't it?" Taeyong explained and showed off his ring to Ten. </p><p> </p><p>Ten looked at the ring and then looked at Taeyong. "It's really nice," he smiled. "You look happy Taeyong hyung," he added. </p><p> </p><p>Taeyong grinned, "I definitely am <em>happy</em>." he glanced at the ring. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I wrote this at 1 am angrily (my laptop being bitchy) and actually done it in roughly 4 hours later. Surprisingly."</p><p> </p><p>my cc here, <a href="https://curiouscat.me/writethedust">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>